Duck Hunt (character)
Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt Duo 'in Europe) is a playable fighter from the Duck Hunt series in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U ''and ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Biography The duo that makes up Duck Hunt is the goofy dog and duck. The dog and duck first appeared in Duck Hunt for the NES in 1985. The goofy dog would chase ducks who would then fly up. If the player successfully shoots a duck, the dog would then stand up with the ducks in his hands. If the ducks fly away, the dog would laugh at the player. Attacks Basics * Neutral Combo: The Dog attacks with his front paw, then a headbutt, a kick with his hind paws, and then the duck pecks multiple times. * Dash Attack: The Duck pecks forward. *Side Tilt: The Duck attacks forward. It can be tilted up and down. *Down Tilt: The Duck attacks downward. *Up Tilt: The Duck attacks upward. Aerial Attack *Neutral Aerial: The Dog does a cartwheel. *Foward Aerial: The Duck attacks forward. *Back Aerial: The Duck attacks backward. *Up Aerial: The Duck pecks upwards three times. The third peck has decent launch power. *Down Aerial: The Duck attacks downward. Grabs and Throws *Pummel: The Duck does a headbutt. *Forward Throw: The Dog throws the opponent forward. *Back Throw: The Dog throws the opponent backward. *Down Throw: The Dog throws the opponent down to the ground. *Up Throw: The Dog uses his hind paws to throw the opponent upward. Specials * Neutral Special: Trick Shooting - throws a can that can be shot up to 5 times before exploding * Side Special: Clay Shooting - throws a clay pigeon that can be shoot * Down Special: Wild Gunman - Summons one of the 5 Wild Gunman to fire a shot * Up Special: Duck Jump - Duck goes up a reasonable distance and flaps to boost a little further before falling Final Smash *NES Zapper Posse - The dog summons multiple 8-bit ducks, and all opponents are 'teleported' to a western field with several gunmen waiting there to shoot them. Taunts *'''Up: The Dog stands on front paws, while the Duck stands on one of the dog's hind paws. *'Side': The Dog lies and performs his infamous laugh while the duck flies over him. *'Down': Stands on two paws and does a little dance. Gallery Duck Hunt.png|Duck Hunt as they appear in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Trophy Descriptions Super Smash Bros. 3DS / Wii U You could call these two the stars of the NES 1985 launch title Duck Hunt. The goofy dog would chase down any ducks hit by the Zapper. In Smash Bros., these two work as a team to fight. When a can or clay pigeon is in play, hit the button again to fire at it. Show your foes how the ducks felt! Super Smash Bros. 3DS / Wii U (Alt) Duck Jump, an up special, has the charming twosome float up in an adorable fashion. It also makes getting back to the stage much easier. Their side smash can hit up to three times at close range, depending on your shooting skills. By charging up the attack, you can increase the range even further! Dog In the NES game Duck Hunt, the dog is your trusty hunting partner. He scares the ducks and then picks up the ones you hit. So if you don't hit any, though, he'll laugh at you. So much for man's best friend... In the Duck Hunt stage in this game, he'll occasionally pop up in his 8-bit glory and let you use him as a platform! * NES - Duck Hunt (10/1985) Duck In the classic NES game Duck Hunt, you hunt, er...ducks. The dog flushes them into the air, and then you aim and fire. Taking down ducks gets you points in the Duck Hunt stage in this game too. It has no effect on the battle, but the alternative Duck Hunt action might be a refreshing change from constantly punching your friends in the face. * NES - Duck Hunt (10/1985) Trivia *The Duck Hunt Dog is famous for his obnoxious laugh if the player fails to shoot the ducks. This is his entrance animation and one of his victory animations * Duck Hunt has the weird difference to have a different name in Europe alone as Duck Hunt Duo. This also changes the Palutena's Guidance for the character between regions. *They are the only Newcomers who are not Clones to be Unlockables in both versions. * The Dog is the second character in the Super Smash Bros. series that is solely quadrupedal, the first being Ivysaur. *The dog is the 1st canine character who is a domestic breed, since, Fox and Wolf are wild breeds. *The duck is the 2nd avian fighter in the series, the 1st being Falco. * He is, in a way, the first fighter comprised of 3 characters (if considering the dog, the duck and the unseen player using the NES Zapper). This is even referenced in Duck Hunt's Palutena's Guidance. * Duck Hunt perhaps is a replacement of the Ice Climber duo, but some people think that this is not the case. This was confirmed during an interview with Masahiro Sakurai, on which he said that the Ice Climbers would lag the game up, leading people to think that Sakurai didn't want to miss a 80's game representative, thus added Duck Hunt to fill the gap. This once happened to the Balloon Fighter, because he was originally slated to be a new fighter in Melee, but was later dropped for the Ice Climbers partway during development. *Duck Hunt and Toon Link are the only playable characters in Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U to also appear as background characters. * Duck Hunt's victory pose featuring it summoning two gunmen has two versions, it summons two different gunmen, or a single gunman twice. As such, there are currently 25 versions of this. (The actual number has yet to be confirmed.) * The dog appears in the movie Pixels as a trophy from the aliens when Sam Brenner (Adam Sandler) and Ludlow Lamonsoff (Josh Gad) beat Centipede. The dog proceeded to live with a woman from London. * In the opening for the adventure mode of smash ultimate, the Duck Hunt Duo is among the characters summoned to fight the army of master hands appearing for an unknown reason. they were one of the last defeated as while beside Wii Fit Trainer and Villager (Animal Crossing), the dog was seen covering his eyes too afraid to move from the fiery blast attacking all the fighters. The Duck had made an attempt to fly them both away using Duck Jump, but to no avail. They are then transformed into spirits and soon after among the characters who were made replicas of themselves, and soon after having another spirit possess it. External Links *http://www.smashbros.com/en-uk/characters/secret10.html - SSB4 Dojo Page Navigation Category:Duck Hunt characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Fictional dogs Category:Fictional ducks Category:Fictional duos Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1985